Talk:Iron-Awe
Iron Awe 5 That image uploaded by Llamaman201 is clearly not Iron Awe 2.1, it is Iron Awe 5, who was developed long after the show was cancelled. I move to have the image removed as it is not really part of this wiki. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 23:08, 2 May 2009 (UTC) :Have you ever thought of having a section for certain teams called 'After Robot Wars' or something similar? There we could give a brief description of what the team has done after the show ended and maybe include pictures of later robots. Maybe we could also have sections on certain pages about other competitions those teams have been in, such as Battlebots. Only brief mind as the wiki is about Robot Wars, but maybe a bit of extra information about the teams wouldn't be such a bad idea. What do you think? Christophee (talk) 00:04, 3 May 2009 (UTC) It could work, I suppose. But I think we'll leave it until later. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 00:35, 3 May 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, I think you're right. For now I think we should remove that image from the page and delete if from the wiki (and maybe upload it again with the right name for use later). Christophee (talk) 00:50, 3 May 2009 (UTC) OH sorry I didn't realise it wasn't 2.1, I just found it and thought it has to be, because I've never known of anything after 2.1, sorry again. Llamaman201 11:45, 3 May 2009 (UTC) :I've just seen Iron Awe 2.1, it looks basically exactly the same, my bad. Llamaman201 11:50, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Merge Axe Awe and Iron Awe merging? I can't remember. If so, would someone please get on it? I'm off to sleep. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 13:35, 18 July 2009 (UTC) :I'm pretty sure we agreed not to merge them. They still need separating though, but I'm not sure what the team name should be. Team Iron Awe? Or maybe just Team Awe? Christophee (talk) 00:29, 19 July 2009 (UTC) :::How about the Grimm Family? I could go with Team Iron Awe, however. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 01:32, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Prince of Awe A reminder for anyone, Prince of Awe is from Iron Awe. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 12:36, 7 August 2009 (UTC) :Where did you find that out by the way? Llamaman201 (talk) 16:36, October 20, 2009 (UTC) ::Their website, plus if you think about it, it makes sense. "Awe" 'Toon Ganondorf (t ''' 20:15, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Cambridgeshire? When did Iron Awe come from Cambridgeshire? Llamaman201 (talk) 22:33, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :I dunno. I thought it was from Somerset, as mentioned in Axe-Awe's famous battle with Wheely Big Cheese. ManUCrazy 22:36, November 7, 2009 (UTC) ::It must be an accident as Axe Awe doesn't have it and neither does Prince of Awe. Llamaman201 (talk) 22:37, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :::I know this is several years late, but it's mentioned as coming from Cambridge in Series 7. It's not the first time...Dominator 2, formally from Cambridgeshire, was from Kent in Series 6. CrashBash 12:07, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Move I believe this page should be renamed to '''Iron-Awe. It's written that way... basically everywhere. The side of the robots themselves, the statistics board on the show, the team's official website etc. Axe Awe should also be renamed accordingly. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 00:06, December 21, 2012 (UTC) :I see no reason to disagree. While we're on the subject, shouldn't the same go for Kan Opener? Christophee (talk) 00:18, December 21, 2012 (UTC) ::Indeed it should, both the robot and the statistics board feature a hyphen. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 00:27, December 21, 2012 (UTC) :::I don't think this needs further discussion. I can't think of a compelling reason not to change them. Do you want to do it or should I? Christophee (talk) 00:34, December 21, 2012 (UTC) ::::I was going to get some sleep shortly, so if you want to take care of it overnight (assuming we don't all die), then by all means go ahead. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 00:41, December 21, 2012 (UTC) :::::I'll do it overnight, but we'll all be dead before the day is up so there isn't really much point... Christophee (talk) 00:55, December 21, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Hi from Australia, the world hasn't ended here, its sunny and 23 degrees C, sorry to say haha. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 02:41, December 21, 2012 (UTC) :::::::How could this be? Christophee (talk) 12:35, December 21, 2012 (UTC) After Robot Wars We don't really have that much information on the different versions of Iron-Awe built after Series 7. Almost everything we have, other than images, is centred on Iron-Awe 5. It would be good if we could add some proper information on the others too, such as when they started competing and what happened to them. Christophee (talk) 12:18, April 20, 2013 (UTC) The Face Off topic, but does anyone else think that the face on Iron-Awe look like Gilbert? 8D Jimlaad43(talk) 22:53, November 28, 2013 (UTC) :I can see the resemblance myself slightly. Sam (BAZINGA) 23:03, November 28, 2013 (UTC) Iron-Awe 2.0 The robot had 2.0 written on it. Shall we/I go through and change it all so it says 2.0 rather than 2? Jimlaad43(talk) 08:45, November 29, 2013 (UTC) :I would, it does explain how they could rename 2.1 easily. Sam (BAZINGA) 12:25, November 29, 2013 (UTC) ::I wouldn't. I'd just make a single note of it on the main article and leave it at that. CrashBash (talk) 12:38, November 29, 2013 (UTC) :::I am happy to do it. Jimlaad43(talk) 12:43, November 29, 2013 (UTC) ::::I don't think it's really necessary, but I wouldn't oppose it if people wanted it changed. Christophee (talk) 15:02, November 29, 2013 (UTC) Iron Awe 5 + 7 F2Q I am pretty sure that Iron Awe 5 + 7 attempted qualification for the 2016 series but failed to do so. Should we note this on Iron Awes page or make a new page entirely? 321Annihilate (talk) 09:51, July 26, 2016 (UTC) :Whilst it does seem likely, we need reliable sources, preferably from the Iron-Awe team, before we state that the two robots failed to qualify. SpaceManiac888 (talk) 09:54, July 26, 2016 (UTC) ::They were on the Reddit list along with other robots such as Gravity, The Big Bamboo etc. 321Annihilate (talk) 17:00, July 26, 2016 (UTC) :::If you're certain about that, then I suppose it counts. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 17:33, July 26, 2016 (UTC) Iron Awe 6 is alive https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VuWxmtm3Dg4 what!!!!! Iron Awe 6 is alive and working in Maidstone 2016. It has been resurrected. 321Annihilate (talk) 16:35, November 25, 2016 (UTC) Opening quote Each article is supposed to have an introductory quote at the top, but this one still dosen't have one. I thought about this whilst I was doing my expansion, and the problem I had was finding a quote that sums up all the different versions, a problem I have found before with robots that had very different versions. I was thinking of using this one, as it is broad enough to cover all the versions of the machine. Has anyone got any better suggestions? Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 12:56, April 11, 2018 (UTC) :How about the intro in Series 4: 13:17, April 11, 2018 (UTC) ::I'm going with the Grimm Reaper one, thanks. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 17:12, April 11, 2018 (UTC)